


Finally

by supernatural9917



Series: Finally [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean finally knows how he feels about Cas, just too late. Good thing Cas has caught the Winchester trait of not staying dead.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Not set at any particular Cas death, just taking advantage of the revolving door phenomenon to envision a scenario where Dean realises his feelings just before Cas goes boom.

Cas was gone. Surely dead this time. Sam and Dean went back to the motel, shattered with grief. Sam had never seen Dean so broken up. Just before Cas had evaporated, Dean seemed to have been trying to say something, but it had all happened before he could finish whatever it was. That fact seemed to have devastated Dean somehow, but of course, being Dean, he didn’t want to talk about it. Sam was about to try again when the room started shaking, and suddenly, there was Cas. He didn’t say anything, ignored Sam completely, just stared at Dean with more than the usual intensity. Dean made a strangled noise in his throat, and suddenly they were hugging, their arms diagonal so that each had one arm over the other’s shoulder. Then Cas placed his hand on Dean’s face, cupping his jaw, and leaning their foreheads together.

Dean heard Sam mutter, ‘Finally,’ grab his bag and walk out the door as quietly as he could. He wouldn’t be back tonight, Dean was sure of that. That one word showed that Sam knew this had been a long time coming and wouldn’t want to interrupt.

So far no words had been exchanged. Dean moved his hand to mirror Cas’s, fingers tangling into Cas’s hair. ‘Dean, I love you.’

‘I love you too, Cas.’ And then their mouths came crashing together, hungry and desperate. Without quite knowing how, they ended up on the bed, lying facing each other, fully clothed, wrapped as tightly together as they could get, kissing as if their lives depended on it.

Dean wasn’t really sure what to do next. He hadn’t really considered anything past this point; to be honest, he hadn’t even really considered _up to_ this point. He just loved Cas, and this felt right, but more than this… well, he was Dean Winchester, ladies’ man. He had never considered that he was anything but straight. He supposed, if he thought about it, he wasn’t sure that Cas was, strictly speaking, a dude, because angels didn’t necessarily conform to human sexual biology and gender identity; but his vessel was definitely a dude, and the truth was that Dean was as hard as he’d ever been with the hottest girls he’d ever slept with. So was he bisexual? Or maybe this wasn’t a sexuality thing, it was just Cas. Beloved Cas. He’d had a grip on Dean’s soul ever since that had been literally true.

‘I understand your confusion, Dean,’ Cas whispered against his lips. His thoughts must have been pretty loud. ‘You never pictured yourself with a man.’

‘No,’ Dean admitted.

‘And my vessel is definitely a man.’

‘Definitely,’ Dean agreed, feeling Cas’s erection rubbing against his.

‘We don’t have to have a more physical relationship if you don’t want to,’ Cas continued. ‘I’m content to just love you like this.’ Dean sighed and placed feathery light pecks all over Cas’s face.

‘I don’t think I’ll be content with that for long, Cas,’ he replied, his voice gravelly. ‘But I’m still not sure about…’

‘There is another way to be more intimate,’ Cas interrupted. ‘I can fill you with my grace.’ Dean groaned.

‘That sounds way sexier than it probably should.’

‘Would you like me to?’ Dean nodded, claiming Cas’s lips again. Cas put a hand between them, on Dean’s heart, and suddenly Dean was filled with the greatest peace, happiness, light, warmth… he didn’t know how long it lasted, but when Cas finally took his hand away, they were both breathless and Dean wasn’t afraid anymore. They lay there for a few more minutes in silence, foreheads and noses touching. ‘That was extremely satisfactory.’

‘Extremely,’ Dean agreed. ‘But it didn’t do anything about these,’ he added, rubbing his erection against Cas again.

‘No, those are purely physical manifestations, and only physical means will work on them. Would you like me to leave you alone to… deal with it?’ Dean gripped Cas more tightly.

‘I’m not letting you out of my sight.’ The kisses began again, somehow hungrier if that was possible. ‘We’ll deal with it together.’ Cas moaned, actually moaned, and Dean thought he might explode at the delicious sound.

‘What should I do, Dean?’

‘We could start slowly- clothes.’ Cas nodded and suddenly they were naked. ‘Oh, I meant actually take them off physically.’ They were dressed again. ‘Well, there wasn’t any point putting them on again I guess.’ Naked again. ‘I mean, sometimes the anticipation is part of the fun, but…’ Dressed again.

‘Dean, can you please make up your mind? This is a bit tiring.’ Dean chuckled.

‘How about we stand up and just take them off with our hands?’ Cas nodded and they got off on opposite sides of the bed, facing each other, eyes locked. ‘You start.’ Cas took off his coat, suit jacket, tie, and shirt, leaving him in his trousers and undershirt. ‘Stop for a bit.’ Cas dropped his hands to his side and then Dean started, stepping out of his shoes, then taking his jacket and overshirt off. When he paused, Cas took this as his cue to continue- shoes, socks, trousers, undershirt. Dean started again, his mouth feeling drier than before as he looked at Cas in just his boxers, and was soon to the same state of undress. He climbed back up onto the bed and Cas followed his lead. ‘Not sure I’m ready for The Full Monty just yet,’ he said nervously.

‘I don’t understand that reference,’ Cas replied, before rolling on top of Dean and claiming his lips. The feeling of their bare skin together made Dean tremble; he was struggling to keep it together with boxers still on- how would he cope with direct contact? It would be embarrassingly short and Cas would be disappointed. ‘You won’t disappoint me, Dean. I also feel very close to climax.’ Dean laughed uncontrollably, confusing Cas. ‘I don’t understand the humour.’

‘Sorry, Cas, but that was funny. Any chance you could _not_ read my mind for a bit? It’s kinda weird right now.’

‘I’m sorry, Dean. Your thoughts are particularly loud and pressing in your heightened emotional state. I’ll try to block them out.’

‘OK, thanks. So… could you do that disappearing act on our shorts then?’ Cas started kissing him again, and then they were definitely naked. Dean sighed with relief at finally being close enough to his angel. ‘This really won’t take long,’ he warned as he rolled Cas to be on the bottom and started moving against him again.

‘I know. I can feel it. Oh Dean, I… I…’ As it turned out, Cas came first, though it wasn’t far off a photo finish.

‘Holy fuck, Cas!’ Dean shouted as he collapsed onto the angel in ecstasy.

‘I suppose it was,’ Cas replied, nipping along Dean’s neck.

‘Was what?’ Dean asked groggily, still a bit disoriented.

‘A holy fuck. Do you get it, Dean? I made a humorous retort.’ Dean pushed himself up on one arm to see Cas grinning like an idjit, laughing at his own joke. It was infectious; he had never seen Cas look so happy. He suspected that his own face reflected the same joy.

‘Good one Cas,’ he agreed, placing a soft peck on the tip of his nose. ‘Uh, I guess I should get something to clean us up.’ Before he could move, Cas waved a hand to take care of it. He left the sweat and the smell of sex, just taking away the mess.

‘I don’t want you out of my sight either, Dean.’ Cas rolled them back to their original position with him on top. ‘Now I learned this from the babysitter.’ Dean didn’t have time to ask him what he meant by that, because almost instantly Cas’s mouth was around Dean’s cock.

‘Jeeeeesus, Cas! Stop for a second, please.’ Cas looked confused.

‘Did I do it wrong?’

‘No, no, it felt like you were doing fine. I’m just not ready. A bit overstimulated and I can’t just… go again right away.’

‘Why not?’

‘It’s just a human thing, we usually need some time to recover between times.’ Cas got up onto his knees, straddling Dean, and looked down at his own impressive erection.

‘I don’t seem to require this.’

‘Apparently not,’ Dean said breathlessly. ‘So how about I, uh, you know, go full babysitter on you instead?’  

‘You would do that for me?’ In response, Dean reached out and touched it with his fingertips, delicately stroking at the soft skin. ‘Oh, that is pleasant.’

‘Sit on the edge of bed,’ Dean directed. Once Cas was positioned, Dean kneeled in front of him and tentatively licked at the tip. Cas moaned and twitched. This time Dean’s tongue went for the shaft, gently licking up and down, and the moans grew louder. Finally, Dean took the head into his mouth, trying to picture some of the good blow jobs he’d gotten in the past in order to replicate them. He added his hand, stroking and sucking simultaneously. Cas was clearly enraptured, as not only was he making some very unangelic noises, but the furniture was starting to shake slightly. Dean smiled and took his mouth away.

‘Dean,’ Cas whined, eyes wild with lust. ‘Please don’t stop doing that.’

‘You just need to relax a bit, buddy. If you blow out all the light bulbs and windows we’re going to have to pay for them.’

‘I can fix them afterwards,’ he growled, threading fingers roughly into Dean’s hair. ‘Please go back to fellating me.’

‘OK, I’ll just get back to fellating you.’ So he did. A couple of minutes passed, and sooner than he thought possible, Dean was hard again. Maybe some of the grace had remained to help him out. With a final suck, he stood up and pushed Cas onto his back, grabbing his legs and putting them on his shoulders.

‘Oh yes, Dean,’ Cas urged. ‘Fuck me.’

‘I really want to Cas, but we don’t have any lube.’ A snap of the fingers and it was in Dean’s hand. ‘Oh.’

‘You can’t hurt me. Just do it.’ Dean had done it this way before with a couple of more adventurous women, and he knew that jumping right in, tempting though it was, would make it less enjoyable than it should be. So he ignored Cas’s begging and started gently, with a single finger. Cas bucked up against him, desperate for more. A second finger seemed easy, and a third. ‘Dean, please!’ Who was he to ignore angelic decrees? Well, ok, he did it all the time, but this was not an occasion where he wished to do so. He removed the fingers, eliciting a whimper from Cas, and quickly replaced them with his cock.

The pressure of the head going in seemed to drive Cas crazy, and when Dean got all the way in, Cas shouted with delight. He begged Dean to move, to take him, to fuck him, progressively losing coherence and even language, or at least a language that Dean could understand. Dean looked down at the beautiful angel under him, muscles rippling, face glowing, knowing that he was the one causing the pleasure that made itself known through ceaseless moans and luscious squeezing around him. When Cas arched his back and cried out Dean’s name, it was too much, and Dean came hard, the room spinning. He grabbed Cas’s cock as he finished, pulling hard to elicit the same release from him. He succeeded quickly, the overwhelming sensations driving Cas over the edge. When the spasms stopped, Dean let Cas’s legs drop so he could lean forward onto his fists on the bed, taking some of the strain from his own shaky limbs. They were both breathing heavily, the quick-fire orgasms taking their toll. Cas seemed completely out of it, eyes closed and slight smile on his face. Dean just stared at him, almost unable to believe that they were really here, like this.

‘I am yours, Dean,’ Cas stated, finally opening his eyes. He tidied them up again and sat up, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and nestling his head into Dean’s chest. ‘Always yours. Utterly yours.’ Dean dipped his head down and planted soft kisses into dark, messy hair.

‘And I’m yours,’ he whispered, so softly that it would have been almost impossible for a normal person to hear, but to Cas it rang loud and clear. He pulled away, getting under the covers and patting the space next to him for Dean to join. ‘We humans have to do stuff like our brush our teeth first, sweetheart. I’ll be right back.’ Cas let himself fall back against the pillow. _Sweetheart_. He liked the sound of that.

Soon Dean was back, and after checking the locks on everything, let himself be folded up and spooned in Cas’s arms. ‘Nice job on not blowing out the windows, by the way.’

‘I am able to maintain some self-control.’

‘Well, next time we’ll have to see what we can do to change that,’ Dean replied with a leer so filthy that Cas could feel it even though he couldn’t see it.

‘I’m glad there will be a next time.’ Dean stroked Cas’s hand.

‘There will be lots of next times.’

**********************************************************************************

Sam knocked a couple of times and counted to ten before putting the key into the room door as noisily as possible. He listened for any telltale noises once the door was cracked open, but all he could hear was Dean’s soft snoring. Figuring it was safe, he quietly let himself in and closed the door. Dean and Cas were together on one of the beds, Dean curled up almost into a foetal position and Cas curled around him. Dean was definitely asleep, probably the best sleep he’d had in years, but Sam suspected that Cas just had his eyes closed, breathing in Dean as he nuzzled his nose into Dean’s neck.

The case could wait. Sam turned around and walked right back out the door, leaving them to a few more hours of bliss. After all, they had so much time to make up for.

********************************************************************************

As sunlight started streaming into the motel room, Cas became increasingly nervous. He knew that Dean did a lot of things by night that he couldn’t handle when the cold light of day shone on them, and Cas was afraid that he would be one of those things. He inhaled Dean’s scent, afraid that once Dean woke up, he wouldn’t be allowed to enjoy it again.

A couple of hours after Sam had come to check on them, Dean began to stir, and then his whole body stiffened as he realised his position. Cas’s heart jumped to his throat.

‘Cas?’ Dean asked warily.

‘Yes, I’m here Dean.’ The tension of Dean’s muscles eased and he breathed out a sigh.

‘Oh thank god.’ Cas relaxed and gave Dean a squeeze with the arm that had been draped over him.

‘Yes,’ he agreed. Dean wriggled around to turn to face Cas.

‘Good morning. How long was I asleep?’

‘About 9 hours.’

‘9? Geez, I don’t think I’ve slept 9 hours in years without being medicated or black-out drunk. Feels good.’ Cas stroked the hunter’s cheek, staring into those green eyes that had always made him feel so, well, full of feelings. Dean leaned in and kissed him, not the desperate kisses of the night before, but soft, sweet, and Cas melted into him.

‘I love you,’ Cas whispered when they finally pulled apart.

‘I love you, too, Cas. Man, when I thought I had lost you again, right when I had finally realised… I tried to tell you during the fight, but then you were gone before I could…’ Cas put a finger to his lips.

‘I got the message. As usual, I don’t know exactly how I came back, but as soon as I did, I was here.’

‘I’m glad it wasn’t a dream.’

‘Me too.’ They gazed at each other for a few moments longer, and then Dean seemed to remember something.

‘Sam. Where’s he gone?’ Cas soothed him.

‘Sam came to check on us this morning. He was happy, and he left again. He’s at the diner around the corner.’

‘So he wasn’t, like, freaked out or anything?’

‘No, he was glad that we were finally together.’

‘Did everyone but us know that this was a thing?’ The corner of Cas’s mouth turned up slightly.

‘Everyone but you. I was aware of my feelings, but would never have revealed them if you had not.’ Dean laughed.

‘Well, at least I figured it out eventually, right?’ Cas nodded and kissed Dean again, this time also beginning to run his fingertips down Dean’s arm, to where it rested on his hip, and then along the top of his thigh. ‘Hold on a second,’ Dean interrupted, ‘lemme go pee first or I won’t be able to in a minute.’

‘Human physiology is bizarre.’ Dean couldn’t disagree. After freshening up, he returned to Cas’s arms.

‘Now where were we?’ Before Cas could reply, there was a knock on the door.

‘Uh, you guys awake yet?’

‘Great timing, Sammy,’ Dean muttered under his breath before calling out, ‘Yeah, just give us a minute.’ He looked at Cas with disappointment. ‘Sorry sweetheart, I think we’ll have to leave this till later. Can you do the quick dress thing?’ Their clothes were on almost before Dean could finish the question.

‘I do not have a pet name for you.’

‘What?’

‘You have two pet names for me. You’ve always called me Cas, and now sweetheart, but I don’t know what to call you. I understand that honey bunny is popular.’ Dean grabbed Cas’s tie and pulled his face close.

‘The way you say my name sends shivers up and down my spine. I wouldn’t have you call me anything else.’ Cas swallowed hard and nodded, lost for words. Dean gave him a quick smooch, and then called out for Sam to come in.

Sam walked in to the two of them sitting on the bed together, holding hands. Cas just looked ridiculously happy, while Dean had a defiant expression, daring Sam to make a gay joke or otherwise tasteless comment. Instead, Sam just walked over and hugged them both.

‘About time, you guys. Did you sleep well?’

‘Very,’ Dean replied.

‘I don’t require sleep,’ Cas replied.

‘You guys hungry?’

‘I don’t require…’

‘I’m very hungry, Sam,’ Dean interrupted, ‘but let me just take a quick shower. I got a bit sweaty last night.’ Sam scrunched up his nose.

‘Really don’t want to know, Dean. Why don’t you meet us at the diner? Usual platter of dead pig parts and eggs?’

‘You know me too well, Sammy,’ Dean grinned as he headed into the bathroom. Cas was still on the bed, looking back and forth between the brothers until Dean closed the door.

‘You comin’, Cas?’

‘I, uh,’ Cas hesitated, and looked towards the bathroom longingly.

‘Yeah, I don’t need to know. I’ll head to the diner and you guys get there when you can.’ Sam quickly made his escape, and Cas padded his way to the bathroom.

‘Oh oh, we’re halfway there! Oh oh, livin’ on a prayer!’ Dean sang in the shower, one of the occasions when Bon Jovi was acceptable to him. Cas smiled as he pictured Dean using the shampoo bottle or bar of soap as a microphone. He opened the door and poked his head in.

‘Dean?’ The aforementioned nearly jumped out of his skin.

‘Geez Cas, I thought you’d left with Sam.’ Cas looked at him shyly.

‘I was hoping maybe…’ Dean gave him one of his top 3 filthiest smirks.

‘You want to join me in here?’ Cas nodded. ‘Well get on with it then, sweetheart.’ Cas quickly stripped off and stepped into the steaming shower. Dean grabbed his waist and pulled him close for a kiss. ‘I’m not sure how capable I’ll be, but if you’re raring to go I think I can do something about it.’ He pressed Cas against the tiles, kissing and nibbling at his neck. Cas moaned.

‘I just wanted to be with you a bit more before we went out into the world,’ Cas admitted. ‘We don’t have to do anything.’ Dean stopped what he was doing and looked up into Cas’s eyes, bringing his hand up to caress his face.

‘What’s wrong, Cas? Why the sudden insecurity?’

‘I realise that when we go out, we are unlikely to be demonstrative in our affection.’ Dean kissed his nose.

‘Are you saying you want to hold hands at the diner?’ Cas smiled.

‘Maybe.’

‘We can totally hold hands in the diner. I mean, there are definitely places where being all PDA would attract the wrong kind of attention, but don’t mistake caution with shame. I’m not ashamed of you.’ Cas let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. Dean had gotten to the nub of his fear and calmed it. He placed his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him close.

‘Thank you Dean. I’ll let you finish singing Bon Jovi now and go meet Sam. I’ll make you dirty again later.’ He attempted to waggle his eyebrows the way he had seen Dean do, but the effect was rather more comical than sexy. Still, Dean figured he wouldn’t appreciate being laughed at, and managed to hold in his giggle.

‘I look forward to it.’ Cas disappeared, probably reappearing dry and dressed just outside the diner. ‘Gina dreams of runnin’ away…’


End file.
